Fly Away
by Masta-of-light
Summary: Jimmy likes Cindy....Alot, but Nicks in the way...It's my first story so bear with me on this one...R&R plz [J&C] UPDATED FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Fly Away

By Masta-of-light

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron but I wish I did I love that character

"Great, just great!" Jimmy paced back and forth in his lab. He couldn't take it anymore it was driving him crazy. He couldn't get it out of his mind it was killing him but what can you say it's Cindy we're talking about here. The all lovable, prettiest and most annoying person that wouldn't stop leaving him alone. Jimmy was frustrated, "All day!" he was mumbling and half talking to him self.

DING, DING!

"James Isaac Neutron it's your mother, get up here this instant, supper isn't going to wait for you." Jimmy's mom said firmly as a live picture of her popped up on Jimmy's large monitor.

"Alright be right up." Jimmy being a genius and all with his fancy lab and intellectual big brain of his he always had many secret passage ways out of his lab one way was top secret. He didn't take any of them so he just stuck with the front door on top the shed above his lab.

When he got out he saw a blond walking down the side walk holding something on top both of her hands. Jimmy didn't notice why she was walking down the street cradling the object. He shouted to her.

"Hey Vortex, what you up to now? Got dumped by Nick?" Jimmy snickered to himself yet with a tinge of hope in his voice the she might have been dumped.

"Shut up Neutron and no I did not, it's not of you businesses anyways." Cindy kept walking. Jimmy then noticed what she was holding. It was but a tiny little blue bird. Jimmy softened a bit and walked over to Cindy.

"Sorry, hey I noticed the blue jay in your hand, is it wounded?" Cindy turned her worried face to his.

"Ya it is, I found it laying in the park crying out so I took it, I'm going to the vet to see what they can do for the poor little thing."

"The vet." Jimmy thought. "Hey can I examine it for a second, it just might have a broken wing." Jimmy took the fragile bird and starting examining. It definitely had a broken wing. "Hey, since the vet is a couple of blocks away, I might as well help it's just a broken wing it can be fixed in no time." Jimmy grinned blushing a bit.

"Thanks Neutron," Cindy's face brightened, then she said in a stern voice "I'm just coming with you because I don't want to walk all the way to the vet and since you offered might as well."

CLIFFFFF HANGER HAHAHAHHAH next chappy! coming sooner then excepted… wait to find out ……….or may be not MUAHAHAHAH


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy waited patiently while Jimmy was taking care of the broken wing. In a matter of minutes the blue jay was on its feet tweeting and hopping happily on the lab experiment table.

Cindy was so cheery she could take hold her excitement. She picked up the little blue bird and held it so gently. "Thank you Neutron umm I mean Jimmy. It's so cute when it chirps."

"No problem Vortex its quiet easy you just take the….." "Neutron I don't need to know how you did it, it's alive. What should I name it, when's it going to heal? I hope soon." Cindy was in her own little world with the little blue bird that Jimmy was totally forgotten.

"Hey Vortex, I'm kinda late for supper and my mom is already getting inpatient so I'll just lead the way out for you and be on your way." Cindy looked at him but didn't care about Neutron.

Cindy walked home holding the little blue bird in her hand. It seemed so fragile, could break and second now. Cindy walked into her house just across the street from Jimmy's and went into her bedroom. Cindy placed the bird on top her bed. It starting hopping around trying with all its strength to fly, but to no avail it lay the motion less chirping away.

Cindy was in her attic trying to look for that old cage she used to have when she had a bird. "A ha!" Cindy found that cage hanging but the attic window. She went back in her room. The bird wouldn't stop chirping. Cindy lay the cage with news paper filled it with water and food and placed it on her computer desk where she gently put the bird in.

"I shall call you chirpy." Cindy said to the bird.

THE NEXT DAY

BOOOOOMMMMM!

Jimmy evacuated his lab coughing violently as some blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Stupid, stupid" Jimmy held his head crawling out just in time before another mini explosion caused. He was out of his mind at that second the world was all a blur to him he looked up to see Cindy running towards him.

"Jimmy are you alright." Was the last thing he heard from her before he blanked out and fell unconscious.

At the hospital Jimmy slowly opened his eyes. He tried to get up just to feel pain all over his body so he just lay down.

Sheen all of a sudden burst in the room with Carl dragging behind. "Oh my God, Oh my God what happened to you Jimmy dear I thought I mean we thought you were like…I don't what we thought but are you okay I brought all the accessories." Sheen was trying to act gay again. He was in this play were there's a gay guy and Sheen got the part so for the past week he has been acting gay. "Ya Jimmy you okay?" Carl asked shyly. Carl was still his tubby self very shy and all while Sheen was a sugar high hyperactive boy still looking the same but more built and grew so much taller since elementary school I mean tall.

Jimmy grinned seeing his friends worried he was fine just and experiment malfunctioned in the lab it was not so much of a big deal. He's been in the hospital many times before but his friends still cared as much to come and visit him. "Ya I'm fine guys just an experiment malfunction…again." Libby then Cindy burst in the room holding a bouquet of flowers. At this rate he might as well have a house full his mom was so happy all these flowers were coming in but so worried about her poor little Jimmy here. "Jimmy you okay? me and Cindy brought some flowers here just came to check up on ya," Libby asked. Jimmy was happy to see his friends here with him but then Nick came in holding Cindy kissing her on the cheek. "Hey sweet pie you done yet we need to get going the movie isn't going to start without us." Jimmy glared at Nick how he dare kiss Cindy. She didn't look all to worried about Jimmy as the others did she just came because Libby was here also. Just before Jimmy had the time to get off his bed and rip Nick into pieces his parent walked in slowly. "Jimmy dear, we were so worried."

"Well we'll be off then," Sheen said. Everyone walked out of the room Jimmy just got a glance from Cindy who waved good bye and all his friends left the room leaving him alone with his parents.

This is the second chappy for ya'll it will get better people so bear with me on this next chapter ………………..R&R


	3. Chapter 3

For the past week Jimmy stayed in the hospital. He had a major blow in the head so to be on the safe side the doctors kept him in the hospital. He couldn't fully get up out of bed since he had a huge wound in his left foot preventing him from walking, and minor cuts and bruises covered his body from top to bottom. The days went as always when he was sent to the hospital. His class mates each came in bearing chocolates, candy, more flowers and some brought get well cards. Even Butch had a soft side to him. Jimmy got to know Butch over time and became distant friends over time; he was stilled bullied by Butch. Jimmy understood, reputation needed to be kept because if Butch was found a softy his bullying carrier would go out of business.

After a week Jimmy was picked up by his parents and sent home. It was 7:00 now and Jimmy lay in his bed boredom taking over him. Goddard then came in from a shoot built in his room to get access to the lab.

"Hey Goddard did you get section B fixed?" Jimmy asked

"Bark!"

"Good boy, I can always count on you."

Jimmy had nothing better to do then to sit. He already finished his homework and he already thought over of what he thought might have caused the malfunction. Jimmy then lifted or tried lifting his legs only managing to drag them over the side of the bed. He stared out the window to see across to Cindy's room. Jimmy was disappointed. No one was there. He opened the window to let in some fresh air which he hadn't had in a long time. His ear's pricked up as he heard a commotion going down bellow.

His eyes trailed down to Cindy's front porch where he just saw Nick get slapped pretty hard by the pained yet still cool look on his face. Cindy then pointed and shoved Nick of the front porch. Good! Jimmy thought he deserves it. Jimmy then looked back at the tear streaked face Cindy. A door slam then echoed across the street. Nick held his cheek and left calmly has when he first came.

Jimmy's eyes diverted back to Cindy's room. Her light's flickered on and in came a stomping Cindy. Jimmy wanted so bad to know what happened and to comfort Cindy, he couldn't let Nick do this to her? What can he do anyways she didn't like him as he liked her. The grandfather clock in the basement rung, Jimmy looked at his digital alarm clock that flashed 8:00 in big bold, red letters. Jimmy's head started hurting from all the thinking and exhaustion overtook him. Jimmy got back into bed.

"Sleep mode Goddard." Jimmy then fell in a light slumber.

**Yo peeps sorry I haven't updating took a while school and other interests distracted me. Next chapter will be posted sooner the expected hope you like the story so far. It's getting to the juicy part. And if ya wondering what happened to the blue jay well……….ya will find out soon enough REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Ch4_

The days rolled by and Jimmy revived from his injuries. He was eager to get back in the lab and fix the problem of what caused the malfunction. Down the shoot from his room he landed with a thump on the hard steel floor. Rubbing his bottom he muttered under his breath about putting a pillow under there sometime. Jimmy more important things to do then to complain about comfort. Grabbing his lab coat and goggles from a hanger beside his time booth he entered into a most secretive part of his lab. Section B was cleaned and repaired by Goddard while Jimmy was in the hospital. Jimmy didn't waste anytime and got back to work. He would go back to school tomorrow so he would have to get a good start on it. Hours rolled by and Jimmy stepped back a few steps examining his work carefully. A ring was heard and some mumbling was heard from the other side of Section Bs door. Jimmy walked in to the main room; Sheen and Carl were spotted playing an ultra lord game on the video game system Jimmy installed in his computer.

"Hey Jimmy dear, feeling better?" Sheen said gayley.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Ya Sheen I'm fine." Jimmy wondered, "How did you guys get in my lab?" Carl turned around from the game "Goddard let us in; while you were in the hospital Goddard let us in after school."

Jimmy eyed both Sheen and Carl who turned around back to there game. With a shrug he plopped down beside them on the couch. "So guys what's new?"

Sheen replied, "Well me and Libby just had this big fight today, keeps giving me the silent treatment and it's all over school, Nick dumped Cindy and right after was spotted making out with Betty in the park." Jimmy remembered last nights events with Nick and Cindy, his blood boiled with rage at Nick for being so cruel to her.

Carl's stomach growled hungrily, "I'm kinda hungry guys wanna go to the Candy bar I heard the have a new triple chocolate brownie sundae."

"Ya sure," the boys turned off the game and left the lab to meet the world above. Jimmy squinted his eyes, when his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun and three set of towards the candy bar. Entering the double doors Jimmy spotted Libby and Cindy who quietly sat in a booth. The boys headed their way and slid in the booth where Libby and Cindy were.

"Hey Libby, Cindy nice to see you two here also!" Carl said joyfully.

"Hey Carl." Cindy said politely facing Carl.

The five sat in awkward silence. Jimmy fidgeted with his fingers and when he was about to speak Sam arrived at the table. Carl ordered a triple chocolate brownie sundae Sheen a chocolate milkshake and lastly Jimmy ordered a strawberry dackrie. The girls didn't order anything. Silence broke out again between the five. Jimmy spoke first to Cindy.

"So Cindy I heard Nick broke up with you?"

Cindy glared at Jimmy, "Why do you care Neutron it's none of you business anyways."

"Sorry," Jimmy mumbled.

Sheen was heard mumbling something in Libby's ear then but no one knew what they were talking about. Libby then burst shockingly into tears. Every one turned toward her was everything alright they question themselves. Sheen wrapped his arms around Libby to try to comfort her. Jimmy what was going on but ignored it. The dessert came but no one felt like eating it, other then Carl.

"Hey guy's me and Lib's are going to leave for a bit" Sheen announced.

"Alright," Jimmy said getting out of the move to allow Sheen and Libby out.

"Hey Sheen can I have you smoothie?" Carl asked.

"Sure go ahead." Carl took the smoothie.

After Sheen and a crying Libby left silence enveloped the three left behind. Jimmy looked nervously and a down hearted Cindy and then concentrated on his smoothie that he found quiet interesting. After about 5 min of silence Jimmy asked, "So um-uh Cindy how's the blue jay doing?"

Cindy looked up at Jimmy then back at the window. "He's fine his wing is almost healed."

"Oh okay just wondering seems a long time ago since I saw that blue fellow."

"Ya," Cindy said distantly. "Well I got to go Jimmy, Carl need to check on Libby never know if Sheen is going to mess up." Cindy gave a forced chuckle. Carl slid out of the booth to allow Cindy out.

"Cindy if any thing is wrong I'm always in my lab." Jimmy whispered in Cindy's ear. She gave a quick nod and left as quickly as her feet carried her to the front door of the Candy Bar.

Jimmy sat down with a sigh. Why was Sheen whispering in her ear, why was Libby crying and Cindy she isn't herself anymore?

DUDES OKAY THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER… SORRY I'M BEING A LITTLE SLOW LIKE I SAID HAVE OTHER INTRESTS…. WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WHEN I CAN GET IT


End file.
